Una navidad feliz
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: El tío de Jareth le PIDE UN favor para Navidad. Lo que Involucra un cierto profesor de pociones ... ¿Por qué ambos Están vestidos de Santa y reparten regalos en Hogwarts? * No Yaoi * * Regalo de Navidad para Amia Snape *
1. Chapter 1

**Una navidad feliz.**

* * *

**Resumen:** El tío de Jareth le pide un favor para Navidad. Lo que involucra a cierto profesor de pociones… ¿Por qué ambos están vestidos de Santa y reparten regalos en Hogwarts? *Regalo de Navidad para Amia Snape*

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes de Harry Potter, ni los de Labyrinth me pertenecen. Yo únicamente estoy jugando con ellos un rato. Ya que si fueran míos estaría con mi hermoso rey Goblin y mi sexy profesor de pociones ^_^

* * *

_Esto es para ti Amia ^.^ Falta la mitad, pero tranquila estoy en eso… solo que hace mucho sueño… ¡PROMETO TERMINARLO PRONTO!._

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**La misión.

En el castillo, más allá de la ciudad de los Goblins, se encontraba, en su despacho privado, el soberano del Underground. Jareth, Rey de los Goblins. El rey estaba ojeando unos papeles. Su cabellera rubia caía desordenadamente sobre sus hombros y espaldas. Su piel era tan blanca como la camisa que vestía, la cual dejaba al descubierto su pálido pecho. Sus manos, enguantadas, escribían algo en una hoja.

Cuando termino todo el papeleo observó por la ventana de su despacho. Afuera estaba su laberinto, cubierto con una hermosa capa de nieve. Ya estaba cerca la Navidad y él siempre hacía nevar, ya que a sus pequeños sirvientes le agradaba eso.

Se imagino a él mismo paseando entre aquella hermosura blanca, acompañado por muchacha que amaba. Ya habían pasado cerca de cuatro años desde que Sarah había recorrido el laberinto y aún no podía sacarla de su mente.

Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Su rostro volvió a tener la seriedad de siempre.

-Adelante.-Habló con voz sin emoción. Observó como la puerta se abría y uno de sus sirvientes entraba.-¿Qué sucede Armando?

-Es Alexander señor...-Habló el hombre haciendo una leve reverencia. Sus cabellos eran negros y contrastaban con su piel. Sus ojos cafés estaban posados en su rey.-Su tío ha venido a visitarlo. Está en la sala del trono.

-¿Mi tío Claus?.-Habló Jareth sorprendido, aunque su tono de voz no lo demostrase, sus ojos tenían un pequeño brillo de alegría.

-Sí, señor.-Alexander habló con alegría. Le agradaba que su rey se alegrase un poco, desde que esa niña lo había vencido no había sido él mismo.

-Muy bien. Ahora voy.-Jareth se levantó de su asiento y cogió la chaqueta de cuero negro que estaba en el respaldo de la silla. Salió rápidamente de su despacho en dirección a la sala del trono. No podía imaginar que quería su tío, en especial en esa época del año.

Camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala del trono. Entró y se sorprendió al ver a su tío sentado en su trono con algunos duendes en sus rodillas mientras que otros estaban sentados a su alrededor. Los pequeños miraban a su tío ilusionados.

-Así mis pequeños… el viejo Scrooge cambio su manera de ser y fue generoso con todos.-Los duendes miraban al hombre ilusionados.

-Tío.-La voz de Jareth llamo la atención de todos. Los duendes rápidamente se alejaron del hombre que estaba sentado en el trono.-Pueden ir a jugar a los jardines.-La voz de Jareth sonó suave. Es verdad que a veces se enojaba con sus pequeños sirvientes, pero ellos hacían lo posible por verlo feliz. Los duendes obedecieron a su rey y abandonaron la sala, dejando solos a los dos hombres.

-Hola Jareth.-Habló el hombre mayor levantándose. Sus ojos eran dos joyas azuladas que miraban alegremente los ojos bicolores de su sobrino. Su cabello era blanco, al igual que su larga barba. Vestía con un traje blanco con una corbata azul cielo. Era de figura delgada, a pesar de que siempre en las historias de los mortales dijeran que era gordo.

-¿A qué has venido tío?.-Dijo Jareth observando a su tío, el cual seguía en su trono.

-¿No puedo simplemente venir a visitar a mi sobrino favorito?.-Habló el viejo con fingida inocencia.

-Soy tu único sobrino.-La voz de Jareth sonó sarcástica. A pesar de que su tío lo quisiera para algo, verdaderamente le alegraba que estuviera visitándolo.-¿Qué deseas?.

-Bueno, bueno… te quería pedir un favor…-Los ojos de Jareth se posaron en su tío con curiosidad. ¿Qué podía ser tan importante para que fuese a pedir su ayuda?.-Quiere que me ayudes esta navidad.

-¿Qué yo qué?.-Dijo Jareth incrédulo.

-Que deseo que me ayudes. Este año mi salud no ha sido la mejor del mundo… necesito a alguien que vaya a ciertas partes.-Dijo el anciano contemplando a su sobrino con ojos de cordero a medio morir.

-¿Por qué exactamente yo?.-La voz de Jareth sonó molesta. Lo que menos deseaba era ir a la Tierra.

-Porque sólo tú puedes cambiar el orden del tiempo y volver el mundo de revés.-Las palabras de su tío le llegaron al corazón. Él había hecho eso por ella.-Por favor Jareth…

-Yo no muevo las estrellas por nadie, tío.-Dijo con voz fría Jareth.-Si quieres que lo haga deberás darme algo a cambio…

-Claro que te daré algo, querido sobrino…-Habló con una voz misteriosa.-Pero primero dime si aceptas o no.

-Está bien…-Dijo Jareth en un suspiro. No pensaba que le podría ofrecer su tío y tampoco lo deseaba averiguar… aún…

-Muy bien, iras a dos partes. El primer lugar será una escuela de magia. Para ello tendrás a alguien que te ayude.-Dijo chasqueando los dedos.

-¡NO LO HARE!.-Gritó el hombre que apareció frente a ellos. Su pálida piel contrastaba con sus obscuras vestimentas. Sus ojos negros se posaron en los dos hombres frente a él. Un gruñido de frustración broto de sus labios. El anciano loco se había salido con la suya.

(…)

En el despacho, de uno de los directores más grandes que ha tenido Hogwarts, estaban discutiendo dos hombres. Mejor dicho uno se estaba quejando mientras que el anciano solamente escuchaba.

-Albus. No pienso hacer lo que me pides. A ti se te ocurrió la brillante idea de que los alumnos que se quedaran en el castillo, escribieran una estúpida carta con lo que deseaban para esta navidad.-Habló molesto, el huraño y malhumorado, profesor de pociones. El director había dicho en la cena de esa noche que los alumnos escribieran una carta con lo que deseaban para navidad. Que no se preocuparan, que Santa Claus se los traería. Y los malditos críos le habían obedecido.

Esa noche era navidad y Dumbledore le había dicho, más bien ordenado, a Severus que fuese él el encargado de repartir los regalos que los jóvenes hubiesen pedido.

-Severus… sólo en ti puedo confiar para esto. Además mi amigo ya está enterado de que tú lo ayudaras.-Habló tranquilamente el director mientras se echaba un dulce a la boca.

-¡YO…-Antes de que el profesor pudiese terminar de hablar, desapareció de aquel despacho. Dejando a un sonriente director que esperaba que su amargado amigo no odiase tanto esta celebración.

-…NO LO HARE!.-Cuando termino de gritar eso, Severus se dio cuenta de que el viejo se había salido con la suya. Estaba en una habitación, bastante desordenada y cochina, y frente a él había dos hombres. Los observó con el ceño fruncido. Uno de los hombres, que estaba sentado en una especie de trono, se parecía bastante al viejo chiflado, mientras que el otro vestía con unos pantalones apretados y una chaqueta de cuero.

-Bien… Mucho gusto.-La voz del anciano llamo la atención de Severus.-Yo soy Claus y este es mi sobrino Jareth.-Dijo señalando al hombre de vestimentas extravagantes.-Albus dijo que usted iba a ayudar a Jareth, señor…

-Snape.-Respondió secamente el hombre de obscuros cabellos. Genial, se pasearía por todo el castillo con un extraño que usaba ropas ajustadísimas y maquillaje.-Sólo dígame que debo hacer.-Su ceño estaba fruncido y su tono de voz era frío.

-Bueno, deberás acompañar a Jareth por el castillo y mostrarle la casa de cada estudiante. Después podrás volver a hacer lo que hace en estas noches.-Dijo la tranquila voz del anciano.-Pero deberán vestir trajes a tono.-Dijo chasqueando los dedos.

Los dos hombres miraron con horror sus vestimentas. Las clásicas túnicas negras de Snape se habían vuelto rojo mientras que un gorro rojo, que en la punta tenía un pompón blanco, estaba en su cabeza. Mientras que los clásicos pantalones apretados de Jareth se habían holgado y vuelto de color rojo, al igual que su chaqueta de cuero, mientras que un sacó apareció amarrado a su espalda.

-Muy bien. Ahora márchense.-Habló el anciano Claus, pero antes de chasquear sus dedos le dijo algo a su sobrino.-Cuando termines en el castillo te aparecerás en el otro lugar donde debes ir.-Dijo desapareciendo a los dos hombres.

Segundos después Alexander entró a la habitación del trono.

-¿Esta seguro que esto es lo mejor para el rey?.-Preguntó el sirviente, preocupado por su rey.

-Claro que sí. Ella lo ama.-Dijo con una sonrisa enigmática en su rostro.

**TBC.**

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen esta locura de fic y dejan comentario._


	2. Chapter 2

**Una navidad feliz.**

* * *

**Resumen:** El tío de Jareth le pide un favor para Navidad. Lo que involucra a cierto profesor de pociones… ¿Por qué ambos están vestidos de Santa y reparten regalos en Hogwarts? *Regalo de Navidad para Amia Snape*

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes de Harry Potter, ni los de Labyrinth me pertenecen. Yo únicamente estoy jugando con ellos un rato. Ya que si fueran míos estaría con mi hermoso rey Goblin y mi sexy profesor de pociones ^_^

* * *

_Bien. ¡Aquí está el segundo capítulo!. Sólo falta uno para que esto termine…_

* * *

**Capitulo 2: **Repartiendo regalos.

Los dos hombres aparecieron frente a la gran puerta del castillo. Se veía a simple vista que ninguno de los dos deseaba hacer ese trabajo. Sin pensarlo mucho más Jareth hizo aparecer en su mano un cristal. Severus lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Para qué es eso?.-La voz del severo profesor llamo la atención de Jareth. Frunció el ceño, ¿Cómo se atrevía ese mortal a tratarlo de usted?. Trato de ignorar ese hecho, claramente el humano no sabía quién era él, y así era mejor.

-Esto.-Dijo comenzando a mover el cristal por su mano.-nada, simplemente un cristal. Pero si hago esto.-Lanzó el cristal al aire. Cuando esté llegó a caer sobre ellos desapareció dejando caer un rastro de escarcha sobre los dos hombres.

-Muy útil.-La voz sarcástica del maestro hizo que Jareth deseara tirarlo al pantano del hedor eterno.

-Es un hechizo para que las demás personas no nos vean. No creo que desees alguien te vea con ese traje.-Sin decir nada más Jareth abrió las grandes puertas del castillo. Snape lo siguió mirándolo con enfado, obviamente que no quería eso.-Debes guiarme… no conozco el castillo. Además para eso te trajo mi tío.

-No tengo otra opción.-Dijo comenzando a caminar si quería terminar rápido con eso e irse a encerrar a sus queridas mazmorras a beber whisky de fuego hasta olvidarse de todo. Debía hacer esto. Después iría a reclamarle al viejo chiflado. Sacó su varita e hizo un movimiento para cambiar sus ropas. Pero nada paso.-¿Qué rayos?.-Dijo en un susurro.

-No servirá. Te quedaras con esa ropa hasta que terminemos. Mientras más rápido mejor…-Jareth dio un suspiro. No creía que estaba en esa situación. ¡ÉL! ¡EL TEMIDO REY GOBLIN!, repartiendo regalos a los niños… Eso iba contra toda su imagen. Supuestamente él se llevaba a los niños no deseados y los transformaba en Goblins… pero aunque esa fuera la creencia popular él no hacia eso. Esos niños, que generalmente eran bebes, se les daba en adopción a alguna pareja fae del Underground. Claro que se le transformaba en un ser mágico y se le borraban todos sus recuerdos.

-Primero iremos a la torre de Gryffindor.-Dijo Severus sacando de sus pensamientos a Jareth.-Entraras tú, no pienso meterme en ese lugar.-Jareth notó el tono de desprecio usado por el profesor.

-Mejor así… Con uno de los dos basta. Además no tardare mucho…-Siguieron caminando en las penumbras del castillo. Iban en silencio, aunque en realidad no era necesario gracias al hechizo de Jareth, pero los dos hombres no tenían nada de qué hablar ni les interesaba realmente. Ambos iban metidos en sus pensamientos. Jareth pensando en Sarah… y Severus pensando en cierta castañita que hace tiempo no lograba quitarse de la mente.

¿La amaba?... la respuesta, aunque nunca lo admitiría a viva voz, era afirmativa. No lograba comprender que lo había llevado a eso. Ella era su alumna ¡Por Merlín!. Tenía la edad para ser su hija. Al principio comenzó a llamarle la atención lo mucho que se parecía a Lily, pero después le fue gustando por las diferencias que habían entre ella. Porque Hermione no era Lily…

Movió la cabeza eliminando estos pensamientos. Pero no sabía que el rey de los Goblins ya los había visto. Por mucho que Severus Snape fuese un gran maestro de la Oclumancia, la magia del Underground era más poderosa que la de los humanos y si además tomamos en cuenta que él era el rey su magia era aún mayor.

-"Así que no es un amargado sin sentimientos después de todo…".-Pensó el rey, pero a él no debían importarle esas cosas. Sólo debía terminar pronto para ver qué rayos le daría su tío, aunque nada podría hacerlo desear otra cosa que no fuese su cosa preciosa.

Llegaron frente al retrato de la dama gorda. Snape miró a Jareth alzando una de sus cejas.

-¿Cómo entraras?.-De verdad le interesaba saber como el hombre entraría. Él sabía la contraseña, ya que era uno de los maestro, pero deseaba saber cómo se las arreglaría ese tipo… ¿Cómo era su nombre?...-Jareth.

-Su majestad, para usted maestro.-Su orgullo de rey fue el que habló. Hizo aparecer uno de sus cristales. Lo lanzó al aire y cuando este toco el suelo Jareth había desaparecido dejando a un confundido Snape con el ceño fruncido.

Jareth se apareció en la sala común de Gryffindor. Deshizo el hechizo para volverlo invisible. Lentamente se fue acercando al árbol de navidad que estaba en el centro de la sala. Dio un suspiro. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?.

En ese instante recordó el saco que iba colgando en su espalda. Se lo sacó y metió la mano dentro. Sintió como había varios paquetes. Fue sacándolo de uno en uno. Ahora entendía como su tío hacia eso de los regalos. Cuando pequeño siempre se lo había preguntado, pero el anciano nunca se lo dijo.

-¿Quién eres?.-Esa voz hizo que se volteara. Se maldijo mentalmente cuando vio a una joven parada a unos cuantos pasos de él. La muchacha no tendría más de dieciséis años. Su cabello era castaño y se asemejaba a la melena de un león. Sus ojos castaños lo miraban con desconfianza. Su varita, con la que le apuntaba, contrastaba con su piel blanca.

-Tú debes ser Hermione.-La voz del rey sorprendió a la muchacha.-Tranquila. Únicamente estoy dejando lo que pidieron de regalo de navidad.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?.-La muchacha miró desconfiada al hombre que vestía como Santa Claus.

-Ehh… pues…-Jareth no le podía decir que lo sabía porque le había leído la mente al profesor de pociones, él cual estaba enamorado de ella. De pronto una idea vino a su mente.-Soy Santa Claus. Yo lo sé.-No podía creer que esas palabras salieran de su boca. ¡Por Dios!, el era un rey.

-No te creo. Además él no existe.-Hermione seguía apuntándolo con su varita.

-Mira muchacha. Mi tío Claus me obligo a hacer esto. Ahora deja de apuntarme. Te daré tu regalo y no le dirás a nadie de esto.-Jareth tenía su paciencia, pero últimamente era muy limitada. Varias veces los pobres Goblins terminaron corriendo y escondiéndose de su rey.

La castañita miró como el hombre comenzaba a buscar el regalo dentro del saco murmurando maldiciones entre dientes.

El rey se estaba enfadando cada vez más, no encontraba ningún dichoso regalo para la castaña. Alzó sus ojos bicolores y miró a la castañita furioso.

-¿Qué pediste?.-Su voz sonó fría.

-Yo no pedí nada.-Un leve sonrojo abordo sus mejillas. Ella si había pedido algo para navidad, pero no pensaba en decírselo a aquél hombre.

-Mmm…-Jareth hizo un giro de muñeca y en su mano apareció un trozo de pergamino.-"Para esta navidad solamente deseo que el profesor Snape sea feliz…"-Jareth miró perplejo a la muchacha, sus mejillas habían adquirido un tono rojo.-Así que te gusta el maestro. Bien. Estoy aquí para cumplir los deseos así que eso hare.-En su rostro apareció una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Qué va a…-Antes de que Hermione pudiera terminar de hablar Jareth chasqueo sus dedos y la joven había desaparecido de la sala común. Bien, ahora solo le quedaban las otras tres casas. Pero ya no se sacaría el hechizo para volverlo invisible.

(…)

Jareth salió de la última casa seguido de Snape. La casa era la de Slytherin. Snape nunca imagino que sus alumnos pidieran algo, ¡Incluso Draco!.

-Muy bien.-Dijo Jareth chasqueando sus dedos. Para el alivio del maestro sus ropas volvieron a hacer las de siempre.-puedes volver a lo que sea que hagas en este día.-Jareth desapareció con estas palabras.

Snape se quedo solo en las mazmorras. Después de unos segundos comenzó a caminar hacia sus aposentos. Cuando iba a llegar a la puerta, está se abrió sola camino rápidamente y cuando llego a la entrada una castañita cayó justo a sus brazos.

-¿Qué rayos?.-El profesor observó sorprendido a la muchacha. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un color carmín.-¿Qué hace aquí Granger?.-Snape no se dio cuenta que aún no soltaba a la muchacha.

-Señor yo solo estaba.-Hermione era un manojo de nervios. Cuando ese extraño hombre chasqueo sus dedos ella apareció en los aposentos de su profesor. Había intentado salir por todos los medios. Pero no había podido. Cuando ya había comenzado a darle golpes a la puerta para salir esta se había abierto sola y ella cayó en los brazos del severo profesor. No sabía qué hacer. Pensaba que Snape le quitaría todos los puntos de su casa, la mandaría al despacho de Dumbledore para contarle lo sucedido y que la expulsara.

Severus observó atónito como por las mejillas de la joven comenzaron a rodar lágrimas. No sabía qué hacer. Él mismo había tenido una noche muy rara para que ahora esto le sucediera.

-Tranquila…-Esto iba en contra de toda su personalidad. Abrazó a la castañita y dejo que ella se calmara. Pensó unos minutos en que podría estar ella haciendo en sus aposentos. De pronto recordó una cosa. Él había entrado a todas las casa con Jareth, excepto…-¿Cómo llegó aquí?.-Intento que su voz no sonara tan fría como siempre.

La joven se separo de él. Estaban solamente a unos centímetros de distancia.

-Estaba en mi sala común cuando vi a un hombre vestido de Santa Claus…-Comenzó a contar lentamente la muchacha.-él sabía mi nombre y dijo que era el sobrino de Claus… que le estaba haciendo un favor a su tío al repartir regalos… entonces iba a entregarme el mío… pero me hizo aparecer acá.-Obviamente Hermione omitió en lo que había consistido su deseo.

-Bueno señorita Granger. Puede retirarse.-Snape maldecía al extraño sujeto. ¿Por qué cuernos le había mandado a Granger a sus aposentos?. Hermione iba a obedecer cuando notó sobre el marco de la puerta un muérdago.

Se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Por qué había un muérdago ahí?...

-¿Señorita?.-Snape poso su vista donde la tenía Hermione. Ambos estaban parados debajo de un muérdago… Antes de que se diera cuenta la castañita le estaba dando un suave beso en los labios.

Antes de que Snape pudiera responder al beso Hermione se separo de él. Quería salir corriendo, pero sus piernas no se lo permitían. ¡Por Merlín!, acababa de besar a Severus Snape y él no aceptaría ese hecho solamente por ser una tradición, aunque el muérdago solamente hubiese sido una excusa para besarlo.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Severus la estaba besando a ella. Lentamente correspondió al beso que el huraño profesor le daba. Cuando se separaron Hermione le susurro en el oído.

-Lo amo, profesor.-Dijo con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Y yo a ti…-Dijo el profesor antes de volver a besarla y meterlos a ambos en su despacho. Verdaderamente esta iba a ser una feliz navidad para Severus Snape.

Cuando la puerta de los aposentos del profesor se cerró la figura de Jareth apareció frente a esta.

-Bien… ahora solo me falta ir a otro lugar y podre volver al laberinto.-Dijo chasqueando sus dedos. Esperaba que el severo profesor cambiara ahora que tenía a la muchacha a su lado.

Jareth se apareció en un apartamento. Deseaba terminar pronto con esto de ser Santa Claus. Se acerco al árbol y se sacó el saco. Metió la mano dentro, pero no sintió nada. Antes de poder pensar algo la luz se encendió y frente a él estaba una muchacha.

-¿Sarah?...

**TBC.**

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen esta locura y dejan comentarios. Acepto criticas._


	3. Chapter 3

**Una navidad feliz.**

* * *

**Resumen:** El tío de Jareth le pide un favor para Navidad. Lo que involucra a cierto profesor de pociones… ¿Por qué ambos están vestidos de Santa y reparten regalos en Hogwarts? *Regalo de Navidad para Amia Snape*

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes de Harry Potter, ni los de Labyrinth me pertenecen. Yo únicamente estoy jugando con ellos un rato. Ya que si fueran míos estaría con mi hermoso rey Goblin y mi sexy profesor de pociones ^_^

* * *

**Capitulo 3:** Una feliz navidad para un rey y para un maestro.

-¿Sarah?...-La voz de Jareth sonó en un pequeño murmullo. ¿Por qué rayos él estaba en casa de Sarah?... su tío se las pagaría.

-¿Qué haces aquí rey Goblin?.-La voz de Sarah sonó sorprendida. Ella había escuchado un pequeño ruido en su sala de estar, pero nunca imagino el encontrárselo a él. El hombre que nunca logro quitarse de la mente. Al hombre que amaba y por temor a que él estuviese enfadado y la rechazara no había invocado en esos largos cuatro años.

-Yo… yo…-Carraspeo molesto. No era un quinceañero para que las palabras no salieran de su boca.-Sólo venía a dejarte tu regalo de navidad… Dime que es para marcharme de aquí pronto.-Su voz sonó con una seguridad que no sentía. Por su parte Sarah sintió como un nudo se le hacía en la garganta.

-¿Tan pronto quieres marcharte… Jareth?.-Él únicamente deseaba marcharse. ¿Qué la hizo pensar que él iba a querer estar con ella? Ella que había tenido el corazón del rey en sus manos y lo destrozo…

Jareth la miraba sorprendido. Era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba por su nombre… y eso sonó como música para sus oídos. Además ella no deseaba que él se marchara. Estaba luchando contra sus deseos de sujetarla y besarla. Pero si deseaba tener alguna oportunidad, con la muchacha de ojos esmeraldas, debía dejar su estúpido orgullo de rey a un lado.

Ante la atónita mirada de Sarah, él, Jareth rey de los Goblins, se arrodillo ante ella y le sujetó de la mano.

-Sarah… mi cosa preciosa… ¿Deseas ser mi reina?... esta vez no hay trampas ni nada, únicamente un rey enamorado que pide que lo ames…-Ahí estaba el nuevamente. Con su corazón en bandeja de plata, entregándoselo a la muchacha que tenía una mirada sorprendida.

Por primera vez, desde que había llegado a la casa de la joven, detallo a Sarah. Su cabello castaño había crecido y le llegaba hasta la cintura. Había crecido en tamaño, pero él aún le sacaba unos centímetros. Su piel seguía siendo tan suave, justo como él la recordaba de aquel baile en el Ballroom. Su cuerpo había desarrollado todas sus curvas. Ella ya no era la muchachita de dieciséis años de la cual él se había enamorado. No, ahora era una hermosa mujer, por la cual su corazón latía más rápidamente, ansioso por la respuesta que pudiera brotar de los carnosos labios que tanto ansiaba besar…

(…)

Severus besaba los suaves labios de la Gryffindor. Ambos estaban tendidos desnudos sobre la cama del maestro. Sus besos fueron descendiendo por la mandíbula de la chica hasta llegar a su cuello.

El aspiró el suave olor a jazmines que había en el cuello de la chica. Sus labios siguieron bajando hasta llegar a los senos de Hermione. Sus agiles manos comenzaron a masajear los senos de la joven mientras sentía como poco a poco los pezones se le iban poniendo erectos entre sus dedos.

Sus labios se posicionaron sobre uno de los pezones y comenzó a lamerlo mientras que sus manos bajaban hacia la parte más húmeda de Hermione. Con cuidado abrió los pliegues de la chica y comenzó a acariciar su clítoris.

Los gemidos de placer comenzaron a escucharse en la habitación. Severus sabía muy bien que parte del cuerpo tocar para que Hermione gimiera de placer. Cuando sintió que dedos ya estaban mojados retiro sus manos, ante un gruñido de Hermione.

-Tranquila…-Dijo mientras posicionaba su miembro en la entrada de la joven. Lentamente fue entrando en ella-Relájate… ya pasara...-Habló con voz suave cuando sintió que la barrera que obstruía su paso se rompía. La joven se aferro a la espalda de Severus cómo si su vida dependiese de aquello. Él por su parte le daba pequeño besos en la frente de la joven.

Hermione se fue relajando y comenzó a mover sus caderas. Severus comprendió que la chica estaba lista y fue dando suaves envestidas al principio, pero mientras más aumentaban los gemidos más fuertes eran las envestidas.

Hermione llegó al clímax. Envolviendo al miembro de Severus entre sus paredes, arrastrándolo a él a su propio orgasmo. El maestro dio sus últimas envestidas antes de dejar su semilla en el cuerpo de la Gryffindor.

Después de unos segundos salió del interior de la joven y se recostó al lado de ella. Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del hombre que amaba. Sentía como sus corazones iban al unisonó. El sueño pronto los fue envolviendo a ambos y se quedaron dormidos así. Abrazados entre las enredadas sabanas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

(…)

-Yo…-Sarah se llevó su mano libre a su pecho. Sentía el rápido paso de su corazón.-No lo estás haciendo por mi regalo de navidad… ¿Cierto?.-Jareth levantó una ceja en señal de confusión. Aunque fue poco el tiempo con aquel maestro se le había pegado ese gesto de levantar la ceja.-Esto es lo que yo he deseado desde hace cuatro años…-Un rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas.-Que me dieras otra oportunidad para aceptar tu amor…

Jareth sonrió socarronamente. Se levantó del suelo y jalo de Sarah para abrazarla. Sus cuerpos quedaron unidos. Las manos de él estaba en la cintura de la joven, mientras que las manos de ella estaban en el pecho del rey, sintiendo como el corazón del rey iba latiendo rápidamente.

-Claro que no es por tu regalo… mi cosa preciosa.-Le susurro en el oído, haciendo estremecer a la joven en sus brazos.-Yo te amo… y quien nos dio esta oportunidad fue Santa Claus…-Dijo antes de besar esos dulces labios. Esos que por cuatro años no abandonaron su mente…

Cuando se separaron Sarah se acercó al oído del rey y le murmuro suavemente.

-Te amo… mi tramposo Santa…-Dijo burlándose de las vestimentas que él llevaba en ese momento.

-No me provoques… mi reina.-Dijo antes de volver a besar los labios de la chica. Sin que la joven se diese cuenta Jareth los había llevaba a sus aposentos en el castillo de los Goblins.

Jareth separo lentamente a la chica de él, aunque deseaba hacerla suya desde hace mucho tiempo el era un rey chapado a la antigua. Él la esperaría hasta su noche de bodas.

-Ven Sarah… es tarde… mañana nos casaremos.-Dijo el rey. Con un movimiento de muñeca él quedo vestido con un pantalón de seda negra y Sarah con un camisón blanco. La muchacha le miró sonrojadísima.

El la cogió de la mano y ambos se recostaron en el lecho. Sarah se abrazó al pecho del rey. Escuchando como el corazón de él latía a un suave ritmo.

-Gracias por esperar…-Dijo con un suave tono carmín en sus mejillas.-Te amo, Jareth…

-Y yo a ti… mi cosa preciosa.-Dijo besándole la frente. Bien podría valer la pena únicamente por tenerla a su lado…

(…)

Al día siguiente en el Underground se estaba comenzando a realizar los preparativos para la boda entre el rey y la muchacha mortal que le había robado el corazón.

Los sirvientes estaban preparando todo para la ceremonia, los pequeños duendes andaban poniéndose sus mejores trajes para esta celebración y algunas mucamas estaban ayudando a su nueva reina con el vestido de novia que usaría.

En la desierta y, por sorprendente que fuese, ordenada, sala del trono había dos hombres conversando.

-Supongo que te abra agradado tu recompensa sobrino…-Dijo la voz de Claus alegremente. Estaba feliz por su sobrino.

-Si… muchas gracias tío…-Habló Jareth sinceramente.-Y creo que al maestro también le fue muy bien esta navidad, espero que le agrade mi regalo.-Habló el rey con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro…

(…)

Mientras aquello ocurría en el Underground, en el castillo de Hogwarts los alumnos se levantaban felices y sorprendidos al encontrar obsequios para ellos, los que habían pedido en esa carta que el director les había hecho escribir.

Mientras todos los alumnos andaban felices por los jardines, mostrando o simplemente hablando de sus obsequios. En las mazmorras había una pareja de enamorados.

El profesor se había despertado antes que Hermione. Se había levantado he ido a su despacho para pedir algo para desayunar a un elfo domestico. Cuando iba a su habitación notó sobre su escritorio una pequeña caja negra con un lazo verde obscuro a su alrededor.

Curioso, Severus se acercó a la pequeña caja. ¿Quién podría haberle obsequiado algo?, Albus siempre le daba su regalo en la hora del almuerzo, en el gran comedor. Notó que al lado del la cajita había una carta.

Sin darle más importancia abrió la caja y se sorprendió al ver ahí dos anillos de bodas. Uno era de oro con un pequeño rubí en su centro y el otro de plata con una pequeña esmeralda en su centro. Desconcertado abrió la carta y lo que leyó hizo que apareciera una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. ¡Así que había sido ese tipo, después de todo!.

Cogió ambos anillos y fue en dirección a su cuarto. Ese sería su regalo de navidad para Hermione. Le pediría matrimonio. Con esa idea entró a su habitación dejando la carta sobre su escritorio, en la cual se leía:

"_Supongo que no le tienes nada a la chica, con lo amargado y huraño que te veías. Considera esto como un pago por tu ayuda. Debes estar agradecido, ya que yo no muevo las estrellas por nadie._

_Atte. Jareth, rey de los Goblins._

_PD: Espero que el muérdago haya hecho lo suyo… ¡Y que la chica te quite lo gruñón!"_

Si, definitivamente esa fue la mejor navidad que pudo desear el rey Goblin y el maestro de pociones. Ambos por fin habían logrado estar con el amor de sus vidas.

**.-The end.-**


End file.
